Alicia Sanderson: Reunited, for Better or Worse
by DeppIsMcDreamy
Summary: JackxOC. Meet Alicia Sanderson, a pirate of 25 who has some long history with a certain Captain Jack Sparrow. After a painful break up many years ago who knows what will happen when they need each other to save Will and Liz? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Alicia Sanderson woke up abruptly. She had been having one of her dreams again. The dreams where she was still eighteen and with her now ex-boyfriend, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"That was a long time ago, put it out of your mind," she told herself.

Alicia was now a woman of twenty-five. She was Captain of her very own ship which she had called The Savvy.

It was a beautiful ship, her pride and joy.

It had been heartbreaking, the day she left the crew of The Barnacle.

She remembered it so clearly.

"Jack! You can't do this! We've been going out nearly two years!" she had yelled after him. Alicia had ran down the deck of The Barnacle. He spun around and looked at her sadly.

"Al, love," he tried to say gently.

"Don't call me love, Jack. Why? Did I do something wrong?" asked Alicia sharply.

Her dignity had flown out of the window. It was as if her whole world had come crashing down. She started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. The tears made her furious. She was supposed to be strong.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Ye were a great girlfriend. You made my life great. And-" Jack paused.

"You were definitely the best kisser I've ever met."

Alicia couldn't handle it.

"Then why?" she screamed at him, every part of her body throbbing in pain. Her mystic powers were linked to her emotions. Suddenly, grey clouds filled the sky and rain began to pour from the heavens. The rainwater mixed with Alicia's tears.

"We're only eighteen. We need to see other people. We're not experienced with relationships. Maybe when we're older.." Jack explained.

His brown eyes only made Alicia's heart sink.

She stared into them intently.

"But I love you Captain," she had told her desperately, her hand on his chest. His face fell.

"No you don't Alicia," he smiled weakly.

"We don't know enough about love. We're too young for it to be serious, eh?" he said gently.

Alicia nodded, wiping away the remainder of the tears. Hr strength was returning to her slowly.

"We'll meet again. I know it," she said happily.

"How?" asked Jack suddenly.

"You may break up with me but you may never insult me! I'm Alicia Sanderson, remember?" she said playfully.

Jack beamed. It was something that he would say himself!

She had not lost her spirit, that was for certain.

"Goodbye Captain Sparrow," she had said sadly.

"Miss Sanderson,"

Jack had bowed to her, as he usually did when they were parting. Although, when they did part it was usually because Alicia did not want to spend time in Tortuga, unlike Jack.

And they would always end up seeing each other.

Alicia could not look back. As The Barnacle made port in Tortuga, she stepped off and began to weep

Chapter Two:

Now, being twenty-five Alicia had moved off. She steered the ship to what were the remains of the Isla De Muerta. She was expecting someone…

Alicia began brushing pieces of dirt off her white blouse. She hastily fixing her hair also. Her old friend would soon be arriving.

The Savvy began to float up and down in the water, it was still.

Suddenly, a magnificent ship began to rise out of the water. It was huge and beautiful. A man with a grey bandana and a scar across where his heart should be was steering it.

In a flash, Alicia clicked her fingers and she was transported onto this new ship, The Flying Dutchman.

"Will!" she cried and gave him a tight embrace.

"I've missed ye!" she laughed.

Will Turner was one of her oldest friends. She had known him from the age of fifteen when she had made a surprise visit to Port Royal and where she discovered that she had powers. It had seemed so long ago..

"Alicia, how are you?" Will asked, a smile on his face. It was now very rare for Will to smile.

William Turner had been a boy, working as a blacksmith in Port Royal. He had been madly in love with the governors daughter Elizabeth Swann but knew that they could never be together.

He was only a blacksmith. One night, pirates from the dreaded ship The Black Pearl ransacked Port Royal and kidnapped Elizabeth.

Will had joined forces with the now adult Jack Sparrow to save her from the evil pirate Barbossa.

Unfortunately, when Elizabeth was rescued and Barbossa killed, it was decided that Jack Sparrow would be hung. Will and Elizabeth rescued him. Jack happily sailed away on his new ship The Black Pearl.

Will and Elizabeth were due to be married when Lord Cutler Beckett arrested both of them for helping a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow.

Beckett made a deal with Will that if Will recovered Jack's famous compass, he and Elizabeth would be freed. Davy Jones (an evil half man and half squid creature) wanted Jack Sparrow dead. Jack had a debt to pay.

Will found Jack on an island belonging to cannibals known as The Pelegostos. After narrowly escaping, Will was sent over to the Flying Dutchman to find a key to Davy Jones chest because then Jack would give him his compass to save Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, Jack had met Elizabeth Swann in Tortuga and she had joined his crew to find Davy Jones chest to save Will.

Eventually, they all met on Isla Cruces, each of them fighting for the key and the chest because the chest contained the heart of Davy Jones. Whoever had the heart of Davy Jones had the power to rule the seas.

Davy Jones crew arrived and chased Will, jack and Elizabeth back to The Black Pearl. Jones sent his monster called The Kraken after jack. Elizabeth kissed Jack to distract him while she chained him to The Black Pearl. He died, fighting the Kraken. Will had seen his fiancée kiss Jack. When they returned to Tia Dalma, she said that there was a way to bring Jack back from the dead but that they would need help. Barbossa was brought back form the dead to help them.

They sailed to Singapore to get a map of Davy Jones Locker from the pirate lord Sao Feng. They sailed to Worlds End and brought jack back from the dead. Now, they were all fighting on the same side: the pirates of the world against Davy Jones and the East India Company. There was a huge fight during a storm. During this fight, Will was stabbed by Davy Jones and died. He stabbed Davy Jones heart, making him immortal. Jones died but then Will became the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman. This meant that Will could not step on land but once every ten years. Barbossa married Will and Elizabeth and on that same day they conceived a son. Elizabeth was heartbroken. She could not sail with Will because she was human. He was immortal. Will did not see Jack Sparrow since their last encounter.

It was three years after all of that had happened and Will was missing Elizabeth and the son he had never gotten to see…

**Chapter Three:**

"How is Elizabeth?" asked Will, as he sat down on one of the railings onboard the Flying Dutchman.

"I saw her only last week. She's fine. She's teaching your son how to sword-fight. He'll be a pirate just like his daddy," smiled Alicia.

It was cruel that Will could not be with his wife and child. It made Alicia's heart sadden with grief.

"Has she married again now that I'm not there?" he questioned.

"No. She has kept your heart safe. She told me that you are the only person in the world she loves."

Will brightened after that.

"I'm lucky that you're able to board this ship. Your powers have grown so much," he noted.

"Don't remind me. I'm a pirate, not a mystic!" she laughed.

"How's your crew? Pillaged or plundered anything lately?" he asked.

Alicia beamed. She was bubbling with excitement.

"Will," she began, unable to keep her news in any longer.

"Elizabeth told me that she was cleaning out Tia's shack (since no one is living there anymore). She came across a book," explained Alicia.

"In the book it says that Calypso's curse can be broken, if a person does three challenges!" she spluttered.

She ran up to Will and threw her arms around his neck. She was so pleased and happy for him. There was some hope still left for Will's happiness.

"I'll do it Will, I'll set you free. I promise," she whispered.

It reminded Will eerily of that promise that he made his father three years ago. He faced Alicia, his brown eyes gazing into hers.

"You're my closest friend, Alicia. Don't promise me anything. You owe me nothing." he told her.

"I know I don't, but I want to help. You can't do the tasks because you have ferry souls to the great beyond. Please Will, I want to help," pleaded Alicia.

Will looked into her eyes and saw the truth. Alicia desperately wanted this. She needed proof that true love existed, and that those meant to be together, were together.

He smiled slowly.

"Aye, lets give it a shot," he grinned.

"Thank you Will," smiled Alicia.

She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but whispered to him

"You and Elizabeth are destined to be together,"

Alicia smiled once more and held up her hand to wave. With a click of her fingers she disappeared from Will and the Flying Dutchman and back onto The Savvy.

"Good luck Al," murmured Will to himself as he watched her ship sail away towards the horizon.

**Chapter Four:**

Alicia sat in her cabin, staring intently at the book Elizabeth gave her. It contained the information that could free Will.

She read to herself

**Davy Jones, **

**We both created this book so that I could finally be with you. It is a way to break my curse. **

**Your truly forever,**

**Calypso **

Alicia was engrossed in the book. She eagerly tried to memorise everything important in it. Frowning, she murmured

"This is going to be harder than I thought,"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," breathed Alicia.

A scrawny boy with blonde hair entered nervously.

"Beggin' yer pardon Captain," he said.

"The Captain of the Black Pearl has requested a meeting with you."

"What does Hector Barbossa want with me?" she thought.

Alicia agreed and hurriedly stepped outside.

Floating just beside the ship was the famous Black Pearl. Its black sails hung from the high masts. Alicia could not take her eyes off it. It was glorious.

A member of The Black Pearls crew swung a rope over to her.

"Can ye swing over?" he hollered at her.

"Can a fish swim? Of course I can," she yelled and within a few moments found herself standing onboard the deck of the Black Pearl.

"The Captain has requested to see you in his quarters, Captain Sanderson," the pirate said.

"Yes. I hope this is quick. I'm busy at the moment," snapped Alicia.

"I can't be sure Miss," retorted the pirate. He indicated to a pair of thick, black doors.

"Right through there," he pointed.

Alicia stepped nervously into the quarters. She did not tell the pirate that she had been on this ship many times before but not with the Captain she many years ago, with a Captain who had a strange fondness of apples..

"Surprised to see me, love?" said a voice Alicia had not heard in seven years.

She jumped and her mouth dropped in shock. Jack Sparrow certainly came through puberty well. He was drop dead gorgeous. His kohl covered eyes were still chocolate brown, though they were wizened with life experience.

His clothes had not changed much, they were now slightley tattered and weathered looking.

His compass, sword and other items were tied around his waist. His hair was longer with more trinkets added to it.

Alicia's eyes widened. The boy had become a man, and a fine man with that.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

Jack had sensed her shocked expression. She was a woman now. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, and not anywhere else.

"This is the Captains quarters, I'm here so what do you think that makes me?" smirked Jack.

His voice was more masculine and deeper.

Alicia was more struggling to breathe. Memories of her teenage years came flooding back to her. She clearly remembered how her heart would flutter in her chest when they were together. She blushed when she remembered how she had burst into tears and told him that's he loved him when they were breaking up.

The words poured out of her.

"But..you died! You're Captain! They brought you back from Worlds End! The mutiny with Barbossa! You were nearly hung! Beckett and the East India Company! How can you still be here?!" cried Alicia.

So many events and taken place and so much time had passed.

Jack smirked. Alicia started to pace anxiously. She ran her hands through her hair. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"You kissed Elizabeth Swann! Do you know what people were calling you? Sparrabeth! She's my best friend! How could you kiss her? I'm ten times prettier than her!" shrieked Alicia.

"Technically, she kissed me-" began Jack but Alicia interrupted.

"This cannot be happening! You're here..and..you've grown up," her words trailed off. She couldn't think. She was so nervous. The last thing she remembered was gasping for breath before she fainted onto the hard wooden floor of the cabin.

**Chapter Five:**

When Alicia woke up, instantly the memories came flooding back to her from yesterday. She realized that she was in an unfamiliar bed. Alicia suddenly became aware of the sound of someone breathing beside her. She rolled over to see Jack Sparrow, lying next to her with his shirt off.

"Oh no," whispered Alicia horrified.

"Sparrow!" she yelled at him and poked him hard.

"For the last time Mr Gibbs if you want to stop off for rum I'm not going to complain!" he murmured groggily.

"Its Alicia! Sparrow what the hell happened last night? We didn't-"

"No love, before you have a heart attack. Your crew is docked juts outside the Pearl, waiting for you. You fainted last night and there were no other rooms available for you. " explained Jack.

Alicia hastily changed the subject.

"Did you find the fountain of youth, Sparrow?" she asked. Alicia knew that she had to remain casual, any flirting and Jack might get ideas.

"Its on my to do list. Firstly, I needed the Pearl back," said Jack facing her.

"So much time has passed since the last time we saw each other.." Alicia added sadly.

"We're both Captains! Both well deserved." he smiled. He continued.

"Well you've obviously heard my life story about what happened after our last encounter but what about you lass?" inquired Jack curiously.

Alicia sighed. She was slightly unnerved by the fact that he was staring at her intently.

"After the Barnacle I worked in Tortuga for a while as a barmaid. I commandeered a ship and sailed with Mark for a while. We were dating for a while too-"

This was a blow for Jack.

"How long was a while?" he asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"About a year.." mumbled Alicia. She moved off the subject of relationships quickly.

"I ended up pillaging a royal navy ship. I rechristened it The Savvy."

"How original," added Jack.

"While on my journeys I happened to meet William Turner. The last I had heard of him was that he was engaged to Elizabeth Swann. In fact, I was invited to their wedding but I was sailing off the coast of Mexico at the time and couldn't attend. I can't believe all that's happened, I still can't." explained Alicia.

"Aye. Poor Liz as well. She could do with cheering up," said Jack.

The last remark hurt Alicia a little. What did Jack feel for Elizabeth?

She cleared her throat.

"Listen Sparrow, why did you request this meeting? I suppose you've got to be going back to Tortuga soon. The ladies will be waiting." said Alicia sharply. She was confused. She could tell if this was still her Jack Sparrow or if the years had changed him. She did not know what she felt for him now.

The morning sun shone in through the windows and onto her face.

Jack stared at her slightly.

"You know Al, what say you and me carry on from where we left off.." he whispered.

Alicia abruptly sat up and left the bed. She realised that she was not in her clothes but in a dress that did not belong to her.

A horrible thought struck her.

"Who put me in this last night?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Please not Jack! Please not Jack!" thought Alicia to herself.

Jack copied her and got out of the bed quickly. Alicia's eyes were wide, demanding an answer. Jack smirked, his gold teeth flashing.

"So you're still a mystic then?"

"How did you know?"

"When you fainted, this dress suddenly was conjured up and you dressed yourself," answered Jack. It seemed unreal, but Alicia knew that there were moments when she did not have control of her powers.

"I undressed in front of you?" questioned Alicia. She felt as if her throat was closing up.

"That a problem love?" suggested Jack taking a step towards her.

Alicia stepped backgrounds and her back hit against the wall. She felt his eyes on her. For a moment she felt under his spell. For a moment, she felt seventeen again. For a moment , she felt as if Jack was right for her and that no time had past since they had last kissed. Jack sensed this and smiled. He'd missed her so much. He leaned in to kiss her.

"I don't love you anymore Sparrow!" said Alicia sharply.

"For the moment Alicia," he retorted, his eyes closed. A second later their lips met and it was like they were still seventeen onboard The Barnacle.

**Chapter Six:**

"I've to go," whispered Alicia when she broke away from Jack. Had she really kissed her ex-boyfriend?

Jack frowned.

"Why?"

"Because…I've things to do! I promised Will I'd save him!" Alicia yelled. She had to help her friends and not get involved with Jack. She swore when she remembered that now she had told Jack.

"William needs rescuing? Not his dear wife?"

Jack looked surprised.

Alicia sighed, fuming. She really did not need to have this conversation.

"I can break Calypso's curse. I've to complete three challenges and then Will will be free."

"Alone?" added Jack, a smile playing on his face.

Alicia was about to answer when suddenly she saw Jack fiddling with his belt. He took out his famous compass.

"Remember this?" he grinned and placed it into Alicia's palm. The needle swung around for a moment before it defiantly pointed at Jack.

Alicia frowned.

"That doesn't prove anything!" she objected.

"I beg to differ. I should come Al, I can keep you occupied." he smiled mischievously.

"No, the last thing I need is you flirting with me," continued Alicia. She was determined that he would not come.

Jack looked into her eyes. They were still standing so close to each other. He knew Alicia could not resist him.

"Please dearie," he asked kindly.

"Fine. Hold onto me," directed Alicia.

"What?" he grinned. Alicia sighed and grabbed Jack's hand. With a click of her fingers, the two were transported off The Black Pearl and far away from the familiar.

The hot sun blinded Alicia momentarily. She was lying on her back, on what appeared to be sand. Looking around, she saw Jack in a similar position a few feet away from her.

"Where are we?" asked Jack as he rubbed his head. It was clear that he was not used to this kind of travelling.

"The island of Dominica. The book says our first task is on this island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dominica was beautiful. Green palm trees were thick and plentiful. White sanded beaches covered the perimeter of the island. In the distance, Alicia could see an enormous, decorative Aztec Temple.

"I think we've to go to that temple," she mumbled, uncertainly.

"And what makes you think that?" wondered Jack. "Hole out your hand," ordered Alicia. Jack frowned slightly but he did as he was told. Waving her palm over Jack's, the book Elizabeth had given her from Tia's shack, landed in his hand with a small thud.

"Since you offered you can carry it when I'm done," grinned Alicia.

"I'd rather a jar of dirt," he mumbled.

Alicia snatched the book away from Jack and read aloud the first page. It went as followed:

**Calypso, my dearest,**

**These are the challenges that the two of us will have to face to break the curse that the Heathen Gods placed upon us. We'll find a way to be together, I know it. **

**Two people must participate in the challenges; you and me.**

**I'm afraid that you are not allowed use your powers for the challenges. When the three challenges are completed, you will be human and I will no longer be bound to the Dutchman. **

**I love you with (and without) my heart,**

**Davy Jones**

"Who knew Jones was such a romantic?" Jack said flatly, rolling his eyes at the letter.

"Before we go in can I ask you a question?" wondered Alicia. She had butterflies in her stomach. She was worried that she might not make it through these challenges and she wanted to clear a few things up.

Jack stiffened.

"It looks like you just did dearie,"

"I'm being serious Jack,"

"Alright then. Fire away."

"Are you in love with Elizabeth Swann?" Alicia asked him nervously. There was a very long pause and Jack considered his answer.

"I don't think so. I desired her, that's certain. But love-I'm not convinced." sighed Jack. He was uncomfortable with this question. It appeared the older Jack Sparrow did not find love an easy subject to talk about.

"Check your compass. Jack, when we were younger it used to point to me. Try it now," said Alicia. Her hands were trembling.

She desperately wanted it to point to her. This confused Alicia greatly. As much as she wanted to move on from Jack, she still hoped.

Jack swallowed slowly.

"What is it?" asked Alicia anxiously. She sidled up next to jack to see if the compass needle followed her. It did not. It stayed focused on the east, to the direction of Port Royal where Elizabeth lived.

"You still have feelings for her Jack," gasped Alicia. Her eyes were welling with tears but she refused to cry. Where did all these feelings come from? Jack looked as if he was about to say something but no words came out.

"It's fine. How am I supposed to compare to a pirate lord?" said Alicia bitterly. "Come on, let's get to the temple."

Jack gladly put away his compass and followed Alicia. For the first time in his life, Jack was speechless.

They trudged through the thick jungle, swiping away the jungle vines with their swords.

Alicia was not afraid of a challenge. She was Captain Alicia Sanderson, for God's sake! Her father had been one of the most respected Captains to ever sail the seas before his horrific death when Alicia was only sixteen. She knew that she would be able to get through this.

"I'll make you want me Captain Sparrow/ You wait." she thought furiously, her determination getting the better of her.

The temple was enormous, a brown colour with an open entrance. At the very top of the alter Alicia thought that she could see a sacrificial alter. She grimaced. The thought of human sacrifice disgusted her.

"I wouldn't like to be up there, even if there is a great view," said Jack matter-of-factly. Alicia smirked.

"Good luck captain Sparrow," she said to him and braced herself for the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Sorry my chapters are all mixed up! Ok, chapter one was really long and chapter two was really short but bear with me! Thanks xxx _

_By the way sorry about the Grey's Anatomy quote haha! Please rate and review. _

_--_

Alicia and Jack entered the temple cautiously. They took a flaming torch from the wall which illuminated the passageway. The ground was uneven and the walls became narrower and narrower as they moved deeper into the temple.

Alicia could hear her breathing loudly as well as Jack's. Looking at the wall, she saw an inscription etched onto it.

CALPYSP, THE CHALLENGE IS THROUGH THE DOOR. GOOD LUCK MY LOVE,

Alicia was nervous but she was trying to hide it. When they finally reached the end of the passageway they found a heavy, wooden door. They pushed it open nervously. A gust of wind blew their torches out and neither of them could see what lay in the next chamber.

"Ladies first," said Alicia to Jack mockingly as she pushed him in front.

When the two pirates walked into the next room, the ground collapsed and suddenly they were falling deep down underground.

"BUGGER!" Jack hollered, yelling his favourite curse word. It echoed as they fell down into more darkness.

With a splash, they landed in filthy water. Alicia's heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour and it had nothing to do with the fact that Jack was next to her. They were not alone in the water. She could feel something slide past her feet.

"What the hell was that?" she thought.

"Al, I think there's something in the water," Jack confirmed her suspicion.

"I'll give us some light," said Alicia and she hurriedly began reciting an incantation.

"No! You can't use magic!" objected Jack. He swam over to her.

"Alicia, I think it's water snakes-"

"That's alright, They're harmless, aren't they?"

"Let me finish. Water snakes, piranhas and crocodiles." choked Jack.

"Are you sure?!" exclaimed Alicia as she kicked her legs to try and stay afloat.

"Aye. I've been in a few sticky situations like this,"

"Well what the hell do we do?" yelled Alicia frantically.

"There's a spit of land in the distance. We'll have to swim for it. Don't splash or it'll only attract attention," ordered Jack. He grabbed her arm and pushed her in front of him to give her a head start. Luckily Jack was a strong swimmer.

While Alicia too was a strong swimmer, she was fast losing her breath and her muscles were tiring quickly. She could feel the animals underneath her, grazing her stomach. They were nearing the beach, the water was getting shallower.

"Jack!" screamed Alicia as her sides gave an almighty throb and she swallowed a bucketful of filthy water. Alicia felt as if her arms weighed a tonne and every stroke was a struggle. She gasped when she saw blood flow from her arm. The thought of the piranhas terrified her. J

Jack had turned around and realised that Alicia was in trouble. As soon as he had her in his reach, he lifted her over his back and began swimming again.

"Just a few more strokes!" he thought desperately. His kohl had smeared on his face. He was gasping for breath. Alicia had lost consciousness.

Jack trudged through the remainder of the water and laid her down on the sand and gravel. He was finding it unusual to find a chamber in an Aztec temple filled with water, snakes, piranhas and crocodiles but did not let it bother him too much. He had more important things to be doing.

He put his ear to Alicia's mouth and checked for a pulse. She was still alive but just barely. He knew that there was a chance that she could die.

He began performing mouth to mouth resuscitation, willing the life back into her and pushing down on her heart to get it pumping.

"Come on Alicia," he whispered before checking to see if she was breathing. She looked as if she was already dead, she was as pale as a ghost. Jack was scared now. He could not and would not let her die now! He continued exhaling oxygen into her.

Suddenly, Alicia spluttered and began coughing. Jack rubbed her back while she coughed up what she had swallowed in the water. He sighed, relieved. When she had finally felt capable Alicia threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Jack seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks Dr. McDreamy," laughed Alicia.

"My pleasure love," he smirked. They both laid down on the sand for a few moments as they tried to rest. Soon though, they continued through another passageway, away from the pit of water.

"That'd be easy for Calypso, she's a sea goddess!" thought Alicia.

They had only completed a portion of the first task. Alicia held up a now soaking book.

"Next you will have to walk on burning coal," she read aloud. Jack stiffened up.

"Excellent, they just keep getting better and better," he said sarcastically.

"Both of us?" he asked. Alicia referred to the book.

"No, only one." she answered.

Just as Alicia was about to volunteer Jack stepped forward. "Look over there!" he said and walked over to a light in the distance.

Alicia frowned. A pit of lava was burning and pieces of coal were laid in a stepping stone like fashion. The only way to get through to the door at the other side of the chamber was to cross the red hot pieces of coal.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to carry ye," groaned Jack.

"hang on, why do you have to do it?" asked Alicia. Jack held up his hands.

"I've died before. I was eaten by a bloody Kraken! Compared to that pain, this'll be a piece of cake," Jack told her.

He had a point but the lava still looked terribly hot.

"And why, might I ask would you volunteer?" smiled Alicia. She was teasing him and he knew it. He raised his eyebrows.

"Never been called McDreamy until today. Not exactly what I was hoping you'd call me but it's a start." Jack grinned.

"Shut up Sparrow!"

"CAPTAIN! It's Captain Sparrow dearie," he objected.

--

When Jack had prepared himself he lifted Alicia into his arms.

"You've been working out," noted Alicia playfully.

"No lass, it's all part of bein' a pirate," retorted Jack.

He slowly stepped onto the first coal piece. There was a hissing sound and although Jack was wearing thick boots they did not shield him from the pain. He contorted his face and Alicia began to have doubts.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this," she thought. They continued moving along the coal piece. The lava was threateningly close. They were moving faster. It seemed that Jack decided that the pain would not be as intense if he moved faster.

"We're almost there," said Alicia reassuringly. Jack's boots had holes in them by now and his bare feet were exposed. Jack yelled ever single curse word that he knew. If the situation had not have been dangerous, Alicia would have laughed. Finally, they arrived at the door. Jack did not even try and put Alicia down gently. With a BANG! She landed on the floor in a heap.

"Sorry Al," he said quickly, blowing on his feet.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

There was yet another few moments of rest. This task was extremely challenging.

"I'm fine now. Come on, I think we're near the exit of the temple. Savvy?" said Jack.

They walked through the second door, very anxious of what they were about to face next.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Please review if you like or dislike. Thanks xxx _

_--_

"This isn't right. This can't be the exit.," whispered Alicia to Jack. They had entered a room with three huge stone soldiers guarding the exit.

"Check the book first," said Jack.

Alicia flicked through all of Davy Jones tedious love-letters to Calypso and stopped at the page which said FIRST CHALLENGE.

"TO FINISH THE FIRST CHALLENGE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO US YOUR POWERS MY LOVE,"

"Captain that's great! I can use my powers!" exclaimed Alicia happily.

"What the hell are we supposed to do though? Why is there never any rum?" complained Jack as he looked at the stone soldiers suspiciously.

Suddenly, the three stone soldiers sprang top life. Each of them picked up one of their sharp swords.

"I think we should enforce one of the oldest and noblest pirate traditions-" began Jack but Alicia cut him off.

"Shut it! Sparrow, you sacked Port Nassau without firing a single shot, you returned from Davy Jones' Locker and you helped defeat the East India Trading Company. How can you just run away?" hissed Alicia, annoyed at him.

He held up his hands defensively.

"You're the all mighty and powerful mystic. Get us out of here!" he told her.

"Alright then. I'll compromise," yelled Alicia. Jack pulled out his sword and began hacking at the stone warriors.

Alicia tried to concentrate. She imagined the item in her mind. She could feel the power flowing through her. Suddenly, her feet felt wet. Looking down Alicia saw the chamber filling up with water. It was steadily rising. Soon, the water was up to her waist.

"Sparrow! Grab my hand!" she yelled, swimming up to him and clutching onto it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, surprised.

Suddenly a golden model of the Black Pearl appeared in the chamber, It was slightly smaller than the real Black Pearl but just as grand. With a click of her fingers, Alicia transported Jack and herself on board. The ship had to be gold to get past the stone warriors.

"Well Captain, I conjured it. Now you go sail it," grinned Alicia as she ran her hand up and down the steering wheel.

"It's what I do best," Jack answered. The chamber was now half-way filled with water. The stone warriors did not stand a chance.

With an almighty crash the golden Black Pearl sailed through the doors and through the temple walls. Water poured out of the temple and onto the island. The golden Black Pearl travelled out of the temple and into the jungle. Alicia was screaming with delight. She inhaled clean air and was glad to see sunlight once more. They had made it through the first task!


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok this chapter will make more sense to those who have read the Jack Sparrow series by Rob Kidd. If not, just follow along, it'll be fine! In this story Alicia had been sailing with Jack, Arabella and Fitz when she was a teenager. The song Alicia sings is called "So Close" from the movie Enchanted. _

_I don't own anything from Pirates or Enchanted._

_Thanks_

--

"That was brilliant! We're a great team!" smiled Alicia that night. Jack and Alicia had made shelter on Dominica. The bright fire was burning and Jack had even smuggled some rum behind Alicia's back.

It was obvious that he was drunk. Jack's words were slurred and he had spent the night reminiscing about their two years together. Alicia was finding this a very painful night…

"I never liked that lad Fitzwilliam! Stupid bastard, after you left he went off and betrayed us to the royal navy! I had Teague, Norrington and the Navy all coming after me. But I never stopped thinking about our adventures together. I always think 'bout you Al," said Jack to Alicia. He was making mad hand gestures and waving his arms wildly.

Alicia just watched on. She didn't want to spend the whole night having to listen to Jack's speeches, especially when he had said the exact same thing to all the girls.

Alicia sat down on the sand and listened to the waves. There was no way that she was going to let him woo her.

"You know Alicia, me name's Jack, not Sparrow. You never called me that on The Barnacle," he noted.

"Yeah well, things change. I thought that I was in love with you back then," she objected. Alicia felt Jack's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on love. Admit it, you loved me then..and you know it,"

"Sparrow!" yelled Alicia angrily.

"Yes I loved you alright? I still do and you know it! But there's no point in thinking about that because you freaking love Elizabeth Swann!" she screamed, her eyes filling with tears, The confusion and sadness had combined together to form anger.

Jack was taken aback.

"I can't stand being around you! I hate that I love you! I honestly do because as much as you flirt with me or kiss me you'll never love me and it's killing me." cried Alicia. She was trembling.

"Alicia-" began Jack.

"Shut it Sparrow! For once in your life stop with the sly remarks and just leave me alone!"

Alicia clicked her fingers hurriedly. She transported herself to the opposite side of the island. She wept and cried for all the people she loved. She cried for herself and because she knew she would never be with Jack. She cried for Will Turner and for the years he had missed his son growing up. She cried for Elizabeth, who now had two men in love with her, one she loved and the other she did not. Finally, she cried for Jack Sparrow. Her one true love who was destined to be heartbroken if he went after Elizabeth. At that very moment Alicia understood why Davy Jones had cut out his heart to stop the pain of love, It was so painful and sad…

Alicia lay on the sand and began singing to herself.

"_You're in my arms and all the world is gone,_

_The music playing on for only two,_

_So close together and then I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive. _

_Our life goes by and romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending _

_Almost believing that this ones not pretend_

_Now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are_

_So close…." _

Alicia felt another tear fall from her cheek.

"_So far, we are, so close,"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, here goes the next chapter! I've only got one review so anyone who's reading this PLEASE review! Thanks a mill xxx_

_--_

"Alicia?" said a familiar voice.

Alicia groaned. She had hoped that by the time Jack was sober he would have forgotten all the things that she had said to him. Opening her eyes, she saw not Jack, but Will.

"What are you doing here?" cried Alicia happily. "You can't step foot on land but once every ten years!" she continued.

"Calypso's curse is weakening thanks to what you and Jack did yesterday. I can stay on land for a few hours." Will explained, his face beaming.

"Thank you so much!" he smiled.

There was silence soon afterwards. He gave her a funny look.

"You've been crying, haven't you?" he asked her with a kind look on his face.

"No, it's nothing really," assured Alicia.

"You've got streaks down your face from where the tears fell. Alicia, please tell me what's wrong." said Will. He was genuinely concerned.

"Sparrow is helping me. He saved my life yesterday. I still love him Will, but there's no way that he loves me anymore. I screamed in his face last night and told him how I felt. I can't bear facing him again." cried Alicia. The tears had ceased but she still felt rotten.

"Then Jack is the most idiotic man I've ever met." said Will.

"Give him time, Al. Jack's frightened of the idea of love and commitment. All he thinks about is-"

"Yes I know what you mean," interrupted Alicia.

"Jack will come to his senses…he always does. Eventually." said Will gently.

His words made Alicia feel slightly better.

"You'd better go and see Will Junior while you still can." she smiled.

"Goodbye," he said softly and disappeared. Being Captain of the Flying Dutchman did have its perks…

Alicia took out the book and read through it.

_Each task is a test of strength:_

_The first task is about physical strength,_

_The second task is about emotional strength,_

_The third task is about mental strength._

"Great," thought Alicia, sarcastically.

"I can't be more emotional than now."

Begrudgingly Alicia picked up the book and headed back to Jack.

--

"Sparrow! Wake up!" said Alicia nervously.

Jack was lying on his back, a bottle of rum in his hand. He awoke suddenly.

"What's wrong? Tell me the rum isn't gone?" he asked. When Alicia did not answer immediately Jack shot up and said frantically "Is it?"

"No Captain Sparrow." she snapped back. "How much do you remember of last night?" she asked.

Jack paused for a moment as he considered his answer.

"We lit a bonfire and drank rum. Why? Did something happen that I ought to remember?" his mouth twitched playfully.

Alicia was relieved and she quickly changed the subject.

"Come on, the next task is on Isla Cruces."

"Been there before, getting dizzy even thinking about it." remarked Jack. Alicia could not resist but ask him why.

"Mill-wheel fight, long story," and he dismissed the subject quickly. There was an awkward silence. Alicia quickly wiped the remainder of tears from her face,

"Are you alright love?" asked Jack, smiling.

Alicia put a false smile on her face.

"Yeah course I'm fine," she answered but inside she was screaming with sadness.

Isla Cruces was a beautiful island. The lush jungle covered most of it. The remains of an old church stood in the middle. As Jack and Alicia walked to the church, they past a huge wooden millwheel that was being gradually washed away by the sea lying on the beach. Jack smiled as if it brought back memories.

Alicia kept her eyes to the ground. She felt shocked with herself when she remembered how she had admitted being in love with Jack. She sincerely hoped that Will was right. Jack noticed that Alicia seemed very nervous.

"No need to fret lass. What's this task about?" he inquired, hoping that he could cheer her up.

"Emotional strength Captain," she answered lamely. Jack gulped. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy…

He grabbed her arm so that Alicia was facing him and she could not keep staring at the ground.

"For God's sake Alicia, why the bejesus do you never call me Jack? It's not as if I'm a stranger , is it?" said Jack, annoyed.

Before he could day another word Alicia cut in.

"Ugh! You're impossible! You're so annoying Sparrow! I already told you why last night and it's not my fault if you were so drunk that you can't remember!" she exclaimed.

Jack held up his hands in a "well-what-do-you-expect" gesture.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said as the only way of explaining himself. Alicia sighed and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"Come on," she said walking faster.

Jack's face fell. He was almost certain that he had seen her eye's light up, something that reminded him of the Alicia he once knew.

"Bugger! We were so close!" thought Jack to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay new chapter! OK, as you've probably guessed this is the chapter with the second task in it. The whole thing with Alicia's father happened in a prequel I wrote to this fanfic. I might put it up, dunno. Sorry this is a short chapter! Hope you like and please review guys. _

_--_

"This is it?" wondered Alicia when she saw what the challenge was. Standing in front of Alicia and Jack was a black chalice filled with a murky silver liquid.

"Why is it never rum?" grinned Jack. Alicia held out her hand and conjured up Tia Dalma's book. She read aloud:

"Calypso, be prepared. This drink will make you relive your life's worst memories. It will seem as if you have gone back in time but be warned, you cannot change how the events happened or else you will never wake up.

Good luck my love, Davy Jones."

Alicia shuddered when she thought of all the horrible things that she might have to relive. She sat down on the dying grass, next to the chalice and put her head in her hands.

"This is going to be fun…" she mumbled sarcastically. Standing up, Alicia picked up the chalice and stared at the liquid.

"Both of us?" asked Alicia.

"Presume so Al. So we're going to actually have the things happen to us but we can't change events or act differently then?" asked Jack. Alicia bit her lip but nodded. "Yeah I think so." she answered.

"See you soon then." said Alicia and before Jack could say another word she drank half of the liquid in the silver chalice. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. Jack was becoming blurred to her and soon all she could see was darkness. Alicia breathed heavily as she stared into complete darkness. She was completely alone….

--

"You like me, Al, don't you?" said a familiar voice into the darkness. Suddenly a bright light filled Alicia's eyes and she suddenly appeared in one of her memories. Alicia was a teenager once again. She was on the floor of her father's cabin onboard her old ship "The Singing Maiden".

Her old fighting instructor, Mark, was sitting beside her with his hand on her shoulder. Alicia gasped when she saw her beloved father lying dead on the floor, his face as white as a ghost.

Even as an adult Alicia vividly remembered this night and here she was reliving it again. She felt as if a dagger had pierced her heart.

"Father!" she cried, distressed as she closed his open eyes.

"Al, it'll be alright." comforted Mark as he gave her a hug.

"Ugh, I can't believe I used to go out with him!" though Alicia when she looked at him. She was filled with anger though when she realised that this very night Mark would intoxicate her and make her agree to become Captain. Suddenly she remembered what Davy Jones had written : You cannot change how the events happened or else you will never wake up.

Alicia tried to remain optimistic. She searched her memories for something happy that would cheer her up.

"I'll be meeting Arabella soon…I'll be off this ship soon…" thought Alicia to herself. She repeated this to herself so much that she felt the grief slowly disappear. She felt incredibly warm and then everything was dark again.


	8. Chapter 8

_OK, kind of serious chapter coming up…_

_--_

When things came back into focus Alicia saw that she was now in the familiar city of Tortuga. She was sitting in one of her usual haunts The Faithful bride Tavern. Alicia was twenty years old and was by herself. Alicia knew what was going to happen before it did. Her stomach was in knots. She was approached by a handsome but very much drunk pirate. She looked up.

"What's a lass like yerself doin' round here? Don't you work at the whore house?" the pirate asked her. Alicia was deeply offended.

"No sir, I'm afraid I don't. So if you'll just excuse me…" she said coldly as she got up from her seat and turned to leave.

"That's a shame lass." said the pirate grinning. Suddenly and unrepentantly he grabbed Alicia's arm. He roughly threw her against the wall. Alicia had always thought that she could handle herself but was overpowered by this man's strength. Alicia could remember thinking to herself "I've heard of Jack Sparrow's dealings in Tortuga. He'll save me."

But now Alicia knew that he was not coming. She screamed and pulled out her cutlass. The man immediately backed away. "Stand back," growled Alicia. The pirate smiled.

"You're feisty eh?"

"I am Alicia Sanderson, daughter of the late Captain Henry Sanderson and I'll hurt you unless you stand back and get lost!" she warned him. The man's eyes lit up with recognition but he did not falter. Before Alicia could react he grabbed her shoulders. She swung her sword threateningly. The next thing Alicia knew she was caught in a headlock. It was the stuff of her nightmares, not only was this ordeal terrifying at the time, but reliving it was making Alicia crumble. She cried out as she felt the skin on her back being cut. The pirate had slashed three huge wounds on her back. Alicia felt woozy and she was loosing blood fast.

"Get away from her Morgan! Can't you see she's hurt?" shouted an unfamiliar voice. Alicia staggered out into the Tortugan streets, the pain in her back intensifying. She knew that half an hour later Hector Barbossa and his cursed crew would find and take care of her but it did not make her feel any better. Alicia unexplainably thought of the day on The Barnacle when she had first felt attracted to Jack Sparrow…She felt somewhat better after thinking about that. Once again, everything turned dark and the scene changed.

Alicia was only a year older than her last memory. She was sailing onboard _The Savvy _steering the wheel, perfectly content. Occasionally the scars on her back would hurt but she had learned to ignore it. Suddenly, a giant ship rose out of the water. It splashed onto the surface and sailed next to the Savvy.

"Alicia Sanderson!" yelled a voice. At the time when she had first experienced this, Alicia had no idea who was sailing this strange ship.

"Who's there?" she shouted at the man steering the ship.

"It's Will Turner!" he answered. Alicia's heart leapt for joy and immediately transported herself onboard his ship. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't attend your wedding! How's Elizabeth? Is this your ship? I didn't think you had it in you to become an actual pirate! Oh my God Will, why have you got that scar across your chest?" said Alicia very quickly. Will stared at her.

"I thought you knew…" he said sadly. Alicia did not understand.

"Knew what? Will, what's going on?" she asked.

"Alicia…I died. Davy Jones killed me but I stabbed his heart in time and you know-"

"The Dutchman needs a Captain." finished Alicia. Her eyes filled with tears. She could not believe it. Will, one of her best friends, doomed for eternity? It was a huge shock.

"I'm so sorry…" said Alicia. She could not think of anything else to say.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Now it's Jack's turn to relive his worst memories……By the way the first memory refers to when Alicia was separated from Jack when they were teenagers onboard the Barnacle. It was in that prequel thing I was telling you about earlier. Thanks xxx_

_--_

Jack watched as Alicia collapsed on the ground after she had drunk the liquid. After a few minutes she began muttering "Father!" over and over. What alarmed Jack even more was that at one stage she said "Jack's in Tortuga. He'll save me."

"Come on Alicia, you can do this." he told her. For a brief moment he thought he saw her smile. Jack inspected what was left in the chalice. It looked disgusting and began to bubble. "First time for everything…" he thought. Jack gulped it down in one and immediately fell onto the ground, deep in slumber. Jack could not see anything. It was pitch black. When everything became clear and when Jack finally could see he found that he was much younger, fifteen or sixteen. He was back on board his old ship the Barnacle. He remembered this moment clearly. It was when Alicia had been transported to Port Royal due to a cursed necklace. Jack was lying in his hammock, holding his compass. Suddenly Fitzwilliam P. Dalton, an aristocrat who had insisted on sailing with Jack, interrupted him.

"Jack, still no idea where she is?" he asked.

"Fitzy, does your tiny, incapable brain think that if I did in fact know where she was that I'd be lying here on my backside, staring at my compass? I know that you have problems Fitz, but this is just a bit extreme." remarked Jack angrily. Jack felt helpless and confused.

He hated reliving or even remembering the past. In his opinion, what was done was done and there was no need to dwell on it. Of course, it did not stop him thinking about all the times he had spent with Alicia. He was depresses, lying there in the darkness, knowing that Alicia was out there somewhere…she could be in actual danger. Suddenly Jack's vision was unfocused and he was plunged into yet another memory.

This time, Jack was about nineteen. He had been an agent of the east India Trading Company then. Jack was standing before a younger version of Lord Cutler Beckett. It was strange because Jack had to act exactly like he did at the time but his thoughts were being controlled by the older Jack.

"Mr. Sparrow, what happened to my cargo? I specifically ordered you to pick it up from Africa." said Beckett, annoyed.

"But sir, people aren't cargo! You were going to use them as slaves!" Jack said angrily. Then, remembering who he was talking to, Jack added "Sir, I just don't think it's fair."

Beckett stared icily at Jack. "So, Mr. Sparrow it was you who freed those people, was it?"

"Aye sir." Jack mumbled hesitantly. Beckett walked towards the fire and withdrew a poker. The letter P was on top. The poker was burning bright orange and steam of some sort was rising from the top of it.

"It seems Mr. Sparrow that anyone who feels so strongly about breaking the law ought to be known as something other than a sailor." said Beckett smoothly. He was moving closer to Jack, holding out the burning hot poker.

"You stupid bastard! I'll get my revenge. Turner and I will blow your precious ship and your company along with yourself to smithereens!" thought Jack angrily.

Beckett suddenly grabbed Jack's arm and placed the poker onto it. Immediately there was a sharp hissing sound and Jack screamed in pain. After a few seconds Beckett removed the poker. The letter P was branded onto Jack's arm.

"Get out of my sight, pirate. If I or any member of the company see you again we will not be so merciful. So long, Mr. Sparrow." spat Beckett. Suddenly Jack found that Beckett's voice was growing fainter. The scene was growing darker and suddenly the world was pitch black again.

"Thank you Jack."

"We're not free yet love."

Jack was standing onboard the Black Pearl with Elizabeth Swann. "The worst moment of my life? Depends on how you look at it." thought jack smirking and immediately he felt as if he had betrayed Alicia somehow.

"You came back," said Elizabeth, a faint smile on her face, She was coming closer to him. Jack felt horrible. He knew that the guilt would be too much for him eventually. Standing there, all Jack could do was think of Alicia and how much he would hurt her if she ever found out about this. He had no control of his actions though. Back then, at that time, he had desperately wanted to kiss her. "I always knew you were a good man." said Elizabeth. She was inches away from him now. It was at this precise moment that the future Jack Sparrow realised that he would never be with Elizabeth. It was at this moment that Jack realised that he was no longer in love with Elizabeth, he no longer even lusted after her. To him, she was simply Elizabeth, a pretty girl with a whelp of a husband. But once again, he had no choice but to kiss her. "I'm sorry Al," thought Jack as he moved in to kiss Elizabeth. Suddenly they were passionately kissing and Jack felt guilty immediately. "Just try and imagine it's Alicia," thought Jack at a feeble attempt to try and stay calm. There was just one thing that Jack had forgotten. He heard a loud clinking sound and suddenly remembered why it was one of his life's worst experiences.

"It's after you Jack. Not the ship, not us. This is the only way, can't you see?" spluttered Elizabeth, trying to explain herself. Jack's brown eyes stared at her, hurt by the betrayal.

"I'm not sorry," she added as if trying to sound strong.

"Pirate," said jack, almost smiling. She gave him one last look and fled. Jack slid his hand from the manacle but knew that it was too late. The Kraken was coming. It's tentacles had surrounded the ship. "Come on Jackie, stay positive!" he told himself, holding out his sword and wiping off the Kraken spit that had covered him. Jack smiled.

"Hello beastie." he said quickly. Jack tried to focus his mind on the fact that he would be rescued from the Locker eventually. "It'll be alright." thought Jack as he was swallowed by the Kraken. The pain was so excruciating but fortunately, it was the last memory that Jack would have to relive.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey! Thanks for everyone's reviews (you too Catherine!) …I was on hols so sorry this took a while to write! OK new chapter! Again, sorry it's kind of short! xxx_

_--_

Both Alicia and Jack woke up at the same moment. They were lying on the ground, the empty chalice still in Jack's hand. "We did it!" said Alicia happily. She was still a bit shaken from what she had had to experience. Again.

Jack on the other hand was quiet, but it did not look as if what had happened was affecting him. "Let's go back to Pearl, savvy?" said Jack. "Aye." murmured Alicia, deep in thought. She clicked her fingers and a moment later the two appeared in Jack's quarters. Alicia sat down by the table quietly. Her eyes briefly scanned over the maps and charts that lay scattered on it.

"Have ye anything to drink Sparrow?" she asked him. She needed something to recover from the second task. "Rum, port, wine, whiskey-" began Jack, saying each name lovingly as if he was referring to his children. "Rum please." said Alicia hoarsely. Every time she closed her eyes she could still see her dead father's face. Jack got down on his knees and began checking under his bed to see if he had any rum left. Alicia grinned to herself. She had a first class view of his behind. Holding back her laugh when Jack straightened up, he handed her a nearly full bottle of rum. "That task was hard…" she said quietly.

"Love, would you care to tell dear ole Jack about what happened? By my reckoning you don't exactly seem as fit as a fiddle now.." said Jack. Alicia took a swig of her rum.

"The first memory was the night that my father died. I was sixteen again. That was about a month before I met you. I thought that I'd got over it, but just seeing him, dead before me, it was a nasty shock." explained Alicia. Jack nodded. Alicia shuddered. The next memory was even worse. Still, she proceeded in telling her story.

"The second one was when I was twenty. I was sitting in Tortuga by meself. This pirate approached me and attacked me. Here, lift up the back part of my shirt, will you?" she said to Jack. "Alicia?" said Jack, confused.

"Don't get excited Sparrow!" laughed Alicia. He lifted up the back of her shirt, revealing her back. His smile instantly disappeared when he saw three huge scars that ran right across her back.

"In Tortuga, you say?" said Jack quietly.

"Yes. They don't hurt much anymore…"

"But, how did you survive? I thought that mystics weren't able to heal themselves…" asked Jack. Alicia cursed under her breath. She knew that Jack was not going to like what she told him next.

"Well…um…Hector and his crew found me." began Alicia. Jack's eyes widened.

"Hold on. Hector Barbossa?!" said Jack, his voice rising. Alicia had heard all about Jack's dealings with the pirate. She had heard about his time in the Isla de Muerta, the marooning and their adventure in Davy Jones' Locker, all from Elizabeth and William Turner.

"Listen to me Jack! Nothing happened! He just fixed up my wounds that's all!" she exclaimed, trying to convince Jack that she was telling the truth.

"He's taken the Pearl off me twice. He marooned me twice! He's the biggest cur I've ever met. **He **saved you?" cried Jack, unable to believe it.

"Come on Jack, he's not so bad." said Alicia.

Jack was grinning again. He had just realised that this was the first time that she had called him Jack since they had first been reunited. It had always been "Sparrow" or "Captain".

Alicia did not seem to notice though, that he was smiling. "When I was in Tortuga, I thought you'd be there. I'd heard so many stories about the trouble you got up to there but I never saw you once." she told him.

"Love, if my recollections are correct, I was probably trying to get out of Port Royal prison thanks to that James Norrington. I'm sorry about what happened. I may have done a lot of things but I'd never attack a woman and whoever did that to you, I hope Turner finds him and sends him to the Locker!" Jack said sincerely. He felt angry at that horrible person who attacked Alicia. He felt sick to the stomach when he imagined how scared she must have been.

"So…the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow, what did you relive?" questioned Alicia mischievously. Jack looked away from her. "Let's just say it's something that I'd rather not have to relive again, savvy?" he said. His answer was very vague.

"Alright…" said Alicia feeling disappointed. "Will you still go after the Fountain of Youth?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Jack replied.

"After we've freed Will. Well, if we free Will. Do you still want to be immortal?" said Alicia.

"Been immortal before. It's not that great." he answered.

"You sure?" probed Alicia.

"I might change my mind but for the moment, it's a no." said Jack. Alicia was glad to hear it.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update…been busy! Anyway, next chapter. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed!!_

_--_

"Anyway…" said Alicia as her mind thought back to the fact that they still had one more task to complete. Her stomach lurched. She told herself to stop thinking about it, to put it out of her mind for the moment.

"You sure you don't mind if I'm in your quarters?" asked Alicia. Jack turned away from the door and looked into her eyes.

"Course not." he replied. He ran his hand through his black hair, guiltily. It was so unusual for Jack Sparrow to feel guilty…usually he only thought of himself. But not now.

"Alicia, you'd better sit down…" he warned. Alicia sat down on the table this time. Jack seemed nervous. The ever confident Jack Sparrow was nervous!

"Listen, today one of the memories I had to relive was when Elizabeth chained me to the Pearl and sent me to the depths." said Jack.

Alicia had a feeling that he was going to tell her that he still loved Elizabeth. She tried to prepare herself for what he was going to say even though she felt miserable.

"I didn't feel anything for her. I don't, not anymore. I just wanted to tell ye that…" Jack's voice trailed off. Alicia felt her heart beat at a hundred miles per hour. She felt almost dizzy.

"Well, I'm completely finished with Elizabeth. I know it and I think possibly…we should forget about what happened in the past. I want to date you again because I care about you, a lot."

Jack looked so helpless, all the legends and stories stripped from him. Alicia felt as if she could fly. The excitement was bubbling up inside of her.

"I told you once before that I hated the fact that I love you…" began Alicia. Jack looked puzzled.

"No you didn't," he protested.

"Rum…it's a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels, and makes their memory go fuzzy." she laughed.

"But not, I'm glad that I do. I never gave up on you, not really," continued Alicia.

"I beg to differ lass!" he replied. She grinned. "So, you The Savvy's not going to catch up with the Pearl for another few hours. Do you want to stay here with me Al?" he asked her with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Are you trying to seduce me?!" asked Alicia suddenly. Jack stared at her.

"Do you want me to?" he retorted, stepping towards her.

"Yeah, that'd be good." whispered Alicia, her mind seeming to run out of words. Jack took control, kissing her hungrily. He tasted of saltwater, rum and the silver liquid. Everything happened so fast, Alicia could not catch her breath. She knew that this would be a night she would remember for the rest of her life….

--

The waves that gently rocked The Black Pearl awoke Alicia from her slumber. She smiled to herself when she saw Jack lying beside her, his pare chest exposed. She found it hard to believe what they had done last night. She felt giddy even thinking about it. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"What if he was sp drunk he doesn't remember? He didn't have that much rum last night, did he?" she thought panicking.

"Jack!" she whispered urgently.

"Captain Jack, dearie," he corrected her, his eyes still shut.

"You remember then, don't you?" asked Alicia. Jack opened his eyes and grinned.

"It's kind of hard to forget Alicia." he told her.

"Why on earth didn't we do that when we were younger?!" mused Alicia.

"Then again, maybe not. Belle and Fitzy would have walked in on us!" laughed Alicia.

"Aye, we seem to have made a racket." smirked Jack. Alicia was smiling but eventually the smile faded. A thought struck her.

"You have to sail The Savvy soon. I have seen your magnificent flagship and your crew. I have to show you my grand ship." she announced.

"It'd be my pleasure," said Jack.

They both looked into each others eyes but they were interrupted by a voice singing outside.

"_The king and his men,_

_Stole the Queen from her bed,_

_And bound her in her bones,_

_The Seas be ours and by the powers,_

_Where we will, we'll roam."_

"I know that voice!" exclaimed Alicia. She rose from the bed and hastily threw her clothes on her. Swinging open the cabin door, she saw William Turner standing on the deck.

"Mr Turner you should know that you don't need to sing that song to us. It's not as if we don't know that you're a pirate." said Alicia. A moment later, Jack appeared on deck. Alicia blushed red. He had forgotten his shirt.

"Turner," said Jack, acknowledging his presence but looking upon him spitefully.

"Sparrow," replied Will.

There was an awkward silence. A very awkward silence….


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for everyone's reviews!! And I forgot to sign out at my friend's house and that's why it looks like I left myself a review lol! So, here's the next chapter…hope you like. _

_--_

"I'm here to thank you both. With the second task completed I've been able to spend more time with my family. There's no pressure, but I would really enjoy being freed from this godforsaken curse. Even if you can't do it, know that I am still truly grateful for the time you've given me." explained Will.

Alicia nodded. Jack simply stared.

"Alicia, may I see you privately for a second?" Will asked curtly. She stiffened and agreed.

--

"You slept with Jack?" said Will angrily to Alicia.

"He's a pirate. He's been with every whore in Tortuga. He's only using you Alicia." Will exclaimed.

"Jack loves me! I know he does!" protested Alicia. As much of a friend Will was he did not have the right to tell her who she should love.

"And how many other women has he told that he loved them?" snapped Will. His brow was creased in frustration.

"I believe him so you should believe me." said Alicia sadly. Will sighed.

"I've said what I've come to say. Once again, thank you Alicia. You can thank Jack for me. Good luck." said Will and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Alicia was unnerved by Will's remarks. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that your best friend despised the man she loved. She stormed into Jack's cabin, threw open Calypso's book and began reading.

"Read the incantation below and choose a friend or family member. They will be possessed by a heathen god. We will be asked questions about each other and if we answer incorrectly, our answers will have been for nought. I'll still be bound by the curse. This task will take place in my place of birth, Scotland. Good luck my dear, Davy Jones."

Alicia swore under her breath when she read this. Out of all the possible tasks, this would be hard. How could she answer questions about Jack…she had lost contact with him for seven years!

"Jack!" she yelled, opening the cabin door. "Get in here quick!"

--

Jack was staring at Alicia with utmost concentration.

"Right…" he said slowly.

"You're favourite colour is red, you're twenty-five years old, your birthday is the fifth of October, your father's name was Henry and your mother's name was Meredith. You can speak a little bit of Spanish. Your first ship was called The Singing Maiden."

"Good, Jack. We just have to know everything about each other before the task." explained Alicia.

"Might I inquire as to why you haven't had to learn facts about me?" smirked Jack. Alicia tried to think of an answer.

"Well…um…I'm a mystic! I know everything about you!"

This was a complete lie. Alicia could not read his mind but she hoped that this task would prove that she knew what kind of man Jack Sparrow was.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked her. He continued "I just can't wait to visit wee Scotland."

His Scottish accent was atrocious but it made Alicia laugh. In a flash they had left the Caribbean and headed towards Scotland.

"I'm never going to get used to mystic travelling." complained Jack. He and Alicia were standing on a beach.

"That's Ireland!" exclaimed Alicia as she looked across the beach.

"Hector has family in Ireland." she continued. That comment angered Jack.

"Why don't you sail with your precious Hector then?" he teased.

"Stop, you know I didn't mean it like that," protested Alicia. "That's not important now." she snapped. Looking around she sat down on the sand. It was much colder than the sunny Caribbean,

"Aren't you forgetting something?" inquired Jack, sitting down next to her. Alicia shrugged.

"Pick a friend lass. They've got to be possessed." said Jack.

Alicia did not even need to think. There was one person in the world who was her best friend…she had known her since she was a teenager. Perhaps she should have taken more time to consider…

She snapped her fingers and immediately Elizabeth Swann appeared out of air, standing on the beach. Alicia was pleased to see her for a split-second but suddenly she remembered an important detail.

"Damn! I forgot about Jack!!" she whispered. Jumping to her feet, Alicia did not even greet Elizabeth.

"Lizzie! Look, I know that you're a pirate king and all but just listen to me for a moment. I don't care about what you used to feel for Jack! Tell me that you're over him please!" cried Alicia.

Elizabeth looked shocked and she very surprised to see Captain Sparrow himself standing a few feet from her. Elizabeth saw something sparkle in Alicia's eyes. It was something that she had not seen in over seven years.

"You love him," gasped Elizabeth.

"You're in love with Jack!" she said amazed.

"Elizabeth," interrupted Alicia sharply. It had been a mistake to choose Elizabeth to help them with this task.

"Do you still have feelings for Jack?" Alicia asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed. Alicia could not bare to look at Jack. Liz took a deep breath. Finally, the truth was coming out.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone..thanks to everyone for reviewing…you rock! Sorry it took me so long to update…it's summer and all that, been out a lot. And so sorry it's really short! So anyway, here's the next chapter. _

_--_

"I swear on the pirates code that I am nothing but Jack's acquaintance and do not desire to be anything more. I love my husband Will." said Elizabeth firmly. She was completely serious and spoke not only to Alicia but to Jack. Alicia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well," she said cheerfully, clapping her hands together. "Let's start the third task then, shall we?"

Elizabeth frowned.

"Are you sure I'll be alright?" she asked nervously.

"You'll do fine just read a few outta the book. You're pirate king for heaven's sake!" burst Jack. Elizabeth nodded. Alicia handed her the book. She opened the page and Elizabeth recited quickly.

"In this time that's meant to be,

we'll stop the goddess of the sea,

so let the final task commence,

It is our final defence

Break the bonds that Calypso bestowed

And let freedom be restored

Let the heathen god possess my soul

And become no longer in control.

There was a sudden blast of light. It blinded both Alicia and Jack. Elizabeth was thrown off her feet.

"Lizzie?" asked Alicia tentatively. She was afraid of what had happened to her friend. Elizabeth slowly stood up. Her hair was ruffled and her dress was ripped at the side. Alicia was startled. Instead of Elizabeth's normal hazel eyes, the irises had turned a bright red.

"I am Baset, the heathen goddess of freedom." she said.

It was clear that this was no longer Elizabeth. Her voice had changed dramatically, becoming deeper and more harsh.

"Who are you mortals and who think that they can break Calypso's curse?" yelled Baset using Elizabeth's body/. Jack and Alicia stepped forward anxiously. Baset's (or Elizabeth's) brow joined in anger.

"One of you is not a mortal. Speak now!" she ordered.

"It is I. My mother was Meredith Sanderson and so, I too, possess powers." explained Alicia, looking at Baset straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I have heard of your mother. You are Alicia Sanderson." said Baset. Alicia was unable to tell whether Baset had been a friend or enemy of her mother.

"Yes," answered Alicia.

Jack promptly held out his hand.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, Captain of the one and only Black Pearl. Don't be shy, I'm used to people hearing about me and my daring adventures," he said.

"Actually I've never heard of you or your boat." remarked Baset.

"Ship," corrected Jack.

"ENOUGH!" announced Baset angrily.

"Let the third challenge begin!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey! Sorry this has taken me so long to write up…the story is nearly finished aww! Anyways, please review! A/N: I don't know if Jack Sparrow's middle name actually is Johnny…but I thought it was appropriate haha!_

_--_

"I will begin with Jack Sparrow answering questions about Alicia Sanderson. I had always thought that I would be standing here with Davy Jones and Calypso but that is not the case…" said Baset sadly. Jack stepped forward. 

"Good luck Captain," whispered Alicia nervously. Jack pressed his hands together and did a small bow as a sign of gratitude for her support. 

Suddenly Baset waved her hands as if she was swiping a sword. There was a choking noise from behind her. Alicia had her hands clasped around her neck. She was trying to cough but alarmingly could not. 

"What are you doing?" said Jack, outraged. 

"Alicia is unable to make a sound while I am questioning you, otherwise she would tell you the answers!" exclaimed Baset as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"You'll give her voice back as soon as I'm done. Savvy?" said Jack. Then he added as an afterthought "Although, I might as well savour the fact that she's quiet for once." He grinned at his joke. 

"But of course." answered Baset smoothly. Alicia felt odd, feeling such hate for Baset even though she was using Elizabeth's body. 

"Jack Sparrow, you may not get questions wrong. Any wrong and you will have failed and William Turner will still be bound to the Flying Dutchman for eternity." explained Baset. 

"The eunuch had better thank me for this…" said Jack through gritted teeth. 

"And one more thing…" smiled Baset mischievously. 

"Take too long to answer and I will set the Loch Ness Monster on you." 

Jack gulped. It turned out that what they were looking at on the beach was not the sea, but Loch Ness. Jack believed in monsters of course. Any man who had experienced the wrath of the Kraken did. But it did not stop Jack from gazing out to the Loch, scanning it with his eyes to see if Baset's threats were true. Sure enough, every few seconds Jack saw a tentacle or two reach the surface of the water. 

"What is Alicia's full name?" asked Baset. The challenge had already begun. 

"Alicia Meredith Natalie Sanderson." he answered. Jack was relieved, he had known that since his days on the Barnacle. 

"What is her favourite song?" questioned Baset. Out of the corner of his eye Jack could have sworn he could see the tentacles coming nearer and nearer. 

"A Pirates Life for me." said Jack. It was something that they had in common. 

"Why did Alicia leave the crew of The Singing Maiden when she was fifteen?" 

Even though she could not talk, Alicia could still listen. She was shocked at how much the heathen god knew about her. _"She is a god though, what do you expect?" _thought Alicia to herself. Jack was doing well. He had not faltered once. 

"Who did Alicia care about deeply and have a long relationship with them, not including you Sparrow?" asked Baset. 

Jack began to think deeply. A thought occurred to him. Could it have been Hector Barbossa? Jack felt hot. Didn't Alicia tell him she had not gone out with Barbossa? But then again, did Jack truly trust her? 

"Mark Radcliffe…" answered Jack hesitantly. Alicia smiled and Baset moved onto the next question. Jack had got it right! After finally answering Alicia's date of birth, age, favourite book and favourite drink, it was time for Alicia's turn. 

"Jack Sparrow, you have successfully completed the third challenge with all your questions correct. Now it is your turn to be silenced." Baset announced. With a swing of her hand Jack lost the ability to speak, sing or even make a sound. 

Alicia grinned. Jack being quiet certainly was a change! As soon as Alicia could speak again, Baset called her forward. Alicia was a little bit apprehensive but tried to appear confident. 

"What is Jack Sparrow's middle name?" said Baset.

"Johnny." answered Alicia. She was certain that was correct. 

"What was the old name of Jack's ship?"

"The Wicked Wench."

"How many times had Jack Sparrow been marooned by Barbossa?"

"Three,"

"Who is Jack's father?"

"Captain Teague," 

"What languages can Jack speak?"

"English, Spanish, the language of the Pelegostos, and French." 

The third task was going well. Alicia had not answered any questions incorrectly. She was beginning to feel confident. 

"What does Jack treasure most?" 

"Freedom." 

"What does Jack's compass point to?" 

"What he desires most in the world." 

Then, Baset asked her last question. "Who is Jack in love with?" 

Alicia's heart started racing. She thought it was herself but then her mind immediately thought back to Elizabeth. Jack and Elizabeth had chemistry, there was no denying that. Just because Liz did not love him, it didn't mean that he felt the same way. Alicia began panicking. She knew that if she did not answer quickly, she would be the Loch Ness Monster's next meal. Jack could see that Alicia was unsure. He caught her eye. Although he could not speak Alicia knew what he was trying to tell her. She took a deep breath. This was a leap of faith and a huge one at that. 

"Me, Alicia Sanderson." she answered firmly. A huge explosion followed her words. It threw both Jack and Alicia off the ground. Alicia could make out what looked like a spirit leave Elizabeth. She knew it was what was left of Baset. 


	15. Chapter 15

"My head," moaned Elizabeth as she got up from the ground. Seeing the pleased expression on Alicia's face Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"You've freed Will?" she asked happily. Alicia nodded. Suddenly a green flash appeared on the horizon. It illuminated all of the Scottish beach where they stood. Elizabeth smiled as the tears filled her eyes. A figure appeared coming from the sea. It was Will! He was dressed in his usual breeches, shirt and grey bandana but there was something different about him. He looked so happy, as if he was unable to believe that he was free. He raced up to Elizabeth and they kissed each other. The wind blew her hair and whipped both their faces.

"I still love you. I always will," said Will to Elizabeth.

"I've someone to introduce you to," began Elizabeth. "Your son." Will kissed her again. The two finally realized that Jack and Alicia were still standing near them.

"Thank you," said Will, turning to Jack and Alicia.

"You're welcome mate. No hard feelings right? We've both got the right lasses, savvy?" said Jack as he put his hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"We'll come visit." added Alicia.

"Besides, with the lad's whelp of a father you're going to need uncle Jack around, eh?" joked Jack. Will and Elizabeth smiled. All the while they stood very close to each other.

"I'll help you out," said Alicia. Waving her hand she watched as Will and Elizabeth slowly began to fade away back to their home and son in Port Royal…

"So," said Jack hoarsely to Alicia as they stood alone on the Scottish beach.

'What say you to bringing us back to The Pearl eh? I'm freezing my backside off in this place." said Jack.

"Oh no Captain Sparrow. We promised that we'd see my ship first." joked Alicia, pretending to look hurt.

"Is there rum?" said Jack hesitantly. Alicia nodded.

"Hundreds of bottles. By the bucketful, I turned out to be quite a fan of it actually." she continued. Jack smirked.

Alicia did not know what the future held. She and Jack loved each other. There was a little voice in the back of her mind that was saying 'do you think he'd marry you? There's no way he'd consider kids. He's Jack Sparrow for god's sake!"

But Alicia put all thoughts out of her head. She was going to enjoy every second of now and not worry about the future.

"No more break-ups?" she asked Jack.

He grinned, his golden teeth sparkling.

"No more break-ups." he answered. Alicia couldn't help it. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Take what you can," she whispered.

"Give nothing back," replied Jack.

With a click of her fingers, Jack and Alicia disappeared from the lone Scottish beach, happy they were reunited again.

THE END

_**Once again, thanks for reading! Jack Sparrow will feature in my next story although it's not exactly about him? Anyways thanks!**_


End file.
